


I'm Just a Burden

by gothromania



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothromania/pseuds/gothromania
Summary: word count: 486rating: sfwwarnings: alcohol mention, self-deprecationhuman au | human names usedprompt: "Why are your eyes so red?"
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	I'm Just a Burden

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 486  
> rating: sfw  
> warnings: alcohol mention, self-deprecation
> 
> human au | human names used
> 
> prompt: "Why are your eyes so red?"

Not a single car was present on the desolate highway at such early hours of the morning. Except for one, that is. Kostya had been taking on extra hours at work for the past few weeks now, wanting to earn some extra cash to make things a little easier at home for him and his current husband. Even though Lucian stated on multiple occasions that he did not need to do this. Kostya insisted, however, happily willing to take on the extra hours even if it meant risking his sleep schedule and stress levels.

Kostya pulled up into the small driveway in front of his cottage in the woods after the long drive home from work. He didn't even bother to take his papers inside, all he wanted at that point was to sleep even if it was for just a few hours. He set his coat down on one of the chairs in the dining room before letting out a soft yawn and beginning to make his way upstairs towards the bedroom he shared with Lucian.

As he placed his hand on the wooden railing, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Lucian was sitting on the couch, his knees curled up towards his chest and his head held low. Kostya quietly got closer to his husband and noticed the empty and half bottles of gin scattered on the floor next to the couch. Some knocked over with the contents spilling onto the hardwood floor. As he got closer, Lucian jumped and looked up at his husband. Trembling as tears dripped down his flushed cheeks, his eyes red and swollen like open wounds, glistening in the soft moonlight.

"Why are your eyes so red?" Kostya stuttered, biting his trembling lip. Pressure in his eyes and throat began to build up. It was rare to see Lucian in such a distressed state, especially for him.

"Don't look at me." He snapped. Lucian curled up into a corner on the couch, shaking and sobbing into his hands. Kostya hesitated for a second before gently brushing his hand on Lucian's shoulder.

"Get away from me," Lucian yelled between sobs, "I'm sorry."

Kostya recoiled, "Why are you sorry?" He asked, holding back his tears.

"I-" Lucian choked out, "I just-" he paused, "Go away." He exclaimed, tears flooding down his puffy cheeks.

"Did something happen while I was at work?" Kostya asked gently, kneeling down next to Lucian, accidentally getting some of the spilt gin on his dress pants. Lucian gave Kostya a shaky glare before shifting to face his husband. Shame rushing through his frail, trembling body as he allowed his husband to see him this way. His lip quivered as he wiped his tears with his stained off-white shirt.

"I don't deserve you," he stammered. A wave of relief and guilt washed over him the moment he spat it out, "I'm just a burden."


End file.
